


Luna's dabbles and one-shots from discord

by Blue_Moon08



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, I'll add more - Freeform, I'm tired of these tags honestly, LATER, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Clay Jensen, So many angst tags, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Moon08/pseuds/Blue_Moon08
Summary: Ughh, this is just a one-shot book for when I write random little snippets of stories or ideas I get during my adventure at night. This will might get updated more than my other stories...sigh
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Dream stumbled and fell to the ground as he coughed up blood, blood started to drip down from his mask yet no one had noticed yet. "Take off your mask, Dream!!" Tommy yelled and pointed at him with pride swelling in his voice, pride at the fact "he" was the one able to bring the almighty Dream down. Dream could barely understand what was happening and couldn't process Tommy's words until Tommy shouted again. Slowly he stood up from the ground and brought a hand towards his mask. Everyone watched him as he unclipped it and was shocked to see what was hiding behind it.

Tired yet dull green eyes looked at them, his face was bare to everyone and had caused them to widen their eyes in shock. Dream's face was covered with many scars, the biggest one going down the middle of his face, with freckles adorning his cheeks. But the one thing that had shocked them the most was the blood dripping down from his mouth. "A-Are... a-are you satisfied?" Dream’s voice was hoarse and dry, as he spoke, he began to cough up more blood than before once again causing him to fall to the ground.

"DREAM!!" Sapnap ran over to where Dream had fallen and brought him onto his lap. While Sapnap might have not liked Dream because of what he did to George but was it really just that? he still cares for him because he was still his best friend but was he really? can he say that he is even though he left Fream with much of a second thought?. Dream looked at Sapnap with so much sorrow and guilt flashing through his dull eyes, "I-I ... I-I'm s-sorry," He coughed up more blood which was more than before, ' _How long have you've been like this Dream? Why didn't you tell me..._ _Why would he tell you?_ ' 

"Shh, don't speak," Sapnap had tears forming in his eyes, he couldn't believe that _his brother_ Dream was dying. How could he have known? How could have any of them known this? Tommy was looking conflicted at the situation, he fucking killed Dream _twice_ , he wanted to believe that this was all an act and that Dream was trying to manipulate them again but the way Dream's face looked it was wrong, oh so wrong and the blood that seemed to never stop flowing, he couldn't help but feel guilty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of dreamnoblade angst? maybe...

"Here you go Dream," Techno gave him a mug filled with hot chocolate. Dream took the mug and sipped on it contently, "Thanks Techno..." They sat in silence as they didn't really feel the need to speak, content with the tranquility around them.

"Dream... could I ask you something?" Techno asked him after a few minutes. Dream hummed in response, enjoying the chocolate that was given to him. "Did you ever love me?"

Dream froze when he heard the question and opened his mouth to speak, "No, I never did. You were only something that I thought would be useful to me." Once he finished, Techno sat in silence while Dream was shocked at what he said. "Techno, I-" "Save it, Dream" Techno cut him off quickly, his eyes were filled with sorrow, "I knew it... I knew you never loved me but it hurts even more that you admitted it..." 

Dream was trying to make up more excuses and tried to defend himself until Techno stopped him. "I put a truth serum in your drink, Dream... Just, just go. Leave." "But Tech-" " _ Leave _ " Dream sighed, placed the mug on the table, and stood up heading to the door. Techno watched him with dulled eyes, ignoring the way the voices demanded blood. He watched as Dream left the house leaving Techno by himself and the voices in his head. "... **_It was never meant to be_ ** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just copying and pasting this from discord... so I apologize for any grammar mistakes... I wrote these at 12? am I think... Idk

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it, might continue this... maybe...


End file.
